La pièce
by Sermina
Summary: Lorsque la vie n'est qu'une scène sur laquelle se joue un scénario douloureux, seul l'entracte permet de poser durant un instant le masque que l'on endosse. En cette belle soirée de Noël, après "l'annonce", une pause semblait s'imposer d'elle-même...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : La pièce**

**Titre du chapitre : **_**L'Entracte**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Bêta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Drame **

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. **

**Note1 : Joyeux Noel à tous un peu en retard !**

**Note2 : La raison de ce retard étant que ce texte a été un des cadeaux de Noel de ma très chère et adorée Azerty. J'ai donc attendu sa correction et ses remarques avant de poster ce petit texte.**

**Note3 : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

L'entracte

Cela faisait si mal. Tellement mal. Naruto savait pourtant que cela se passerai ainsi. Il s'était même préparé psychologiquement à ce qui allait arriver. Pourtant, affronter cette réalité avait été bien plus difficile à supporter que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'est pourquoi, il s'était réfugié là. Loin des autres, loin des lumières, loin de cette ambiance de fête. Assis par terre, appuyé contre la porte fermée à double tour, la lumière éteinte, avec pour seul compagnon les toilettes lui faisant face dont il devinait les contours grâce au fin fil de lumière passant sous la porte. Etrangement, en cet instant il se sentait presque bien.

Doucement, il ramena ses pieds sur ses fesses, entourant de ses bras ses jambes. Des rires lui parvinrent faiblement alors que la scène qu'il avait aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt ne cessait de se jouer devant ses yeux. Comme pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échouer sur lui, ses dents mordirent avec force sa lèvre inférieure.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

C'était il y a trois ans. Un maigre sourire illumina son visage. _Il_ était revenu. Ca n'avait pas été de tout repos mais _il_ était enfin avec eux. Cependant, ce que personne ne savait à l'heure actuelle c'est que c'était grâce à lui et cette simple idée valait tout l'or du monde. Naruto l'avait retrouvé deux mois plus tôt gisant sur le cadavre de son frère. Il l'avait d'abord cru mort avant de comprendre très vite que cela allait plus loin que cette simple idée._ Il_ avait gagnait. _Il _avait vengé sa famille. _Il _n'avait alors plus aucun but, plus aucun objectif, plus aucune raison de vivre.

Ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus autour de ses jambes. Il l'avait alors récupéré entre ses bras tout en le secouant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible, aussi vulnérable. Pour lui donner envie de vivre, pour lui montrer qu'il subsistait des tas de raisons de continuer à exister, il s'était livré. Cela n'avait même pas été prémédité, ni même très clair en y repensant. Il avait juste déversé toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse,… tout son amour. A ce moment-là, il n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke l'écoute. D'ailleurs à bien y repenser, il avait fait ça plus pour lui-même que pour la personne qui se trouvait dans ses bras à ce moment-là. Cela avait fait plus de quatre ans qu'il était parti et la peur de le perdre à nouveau et à jamais l'avait effrayé au point de vouloir tout lui révéler. Une fois son monologue terminé, il avait senti l'espoir naître en lui en en n'apercevant aucune lueur de rejet dans le regard charbon qui le avait alors levé une main, effleurant sa joue tout en esquissant un léger rictus : Laisse-moi me remettre…

Cette phrase, ce geste étaient gravés à jamais dans son esprit. Sasuke n'avait pas eu la force de finir sa phrase mais lui avait compris. Sakura, Sai et Kakashi n'était pas loin, il se devait de gagner du temps. S'_il_ était pris maintenant, _il_ irait en prison sans pouvoir se défendre… Il devait lui laisser du temps et il en avait gagné pour lui.

Ce ne fut que deux mois plus tard, que Sasuke apparut enfin devant les portes de Konoha. Il était enfin revenu. Il s'était livré sans résistance, sans combat.

Il avait alors fallu ensuite un an et demi de prison, d'interrogatoires costaux et ses jérémiades pour qu'on finisse par laisser plus d'espace à Sasuke. L'Hokage et le conseil avaient vite compris les raisons de sa trahison des années plus tôt. Il avait d'ailleurs lui-même confirmé la théorie de la chef du village. Il avait agi ainsi afin de ne pas mêler le village à sa vengeance personnelle et avait donc déserté dans son intérêt certes mais aussi dans celui de Konoha. Toutefois, le conseil avait insisté pour qu'il purge une peine de prison plus par principe que par punition. Par contre, les raisons de son retour semblaient moins claires. Certains disaient que maintenant que sa vengeance était accomplie, il n'avait aucun raison de ne pas rentrer chez lui, d'autres avançaient l'idée que n'ayant plus aucun but, cela avait naturellement qu'il s'était rendu. Mais lui, il savait. Oui, il savait. Sasukeétait revenu pour lui.

Après ces dix-huit mois de prison, il avait encore fallu attendre six mois de plus, où Sasuke avait été « prié » de ne pas quitter sa demeure surveillée par une escouade d'ANBU, pour que Sakura et lui reçoivent enfin l'autorisation de lui rendre visite.

Un petit rire amer raisonna doucement dans la petite pièce au rappel de cette journée. Il avait été trop naïf. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment-là au souvenir de cette simple caresse sur son visage qu'il avait été certain que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. C'était idiot. Malgré la morsure sur ses lèvres, une larme s'échappa des yeux clos du jeune homme recroquevillé dans les toilettes. Le regard de son ancien coéquipier s'était de suite posé sur sa partenaire, l'ignorant. Il s'était approché d'elle, avait légèrement souri tout en caressant son visage. Cela avait fait si mal. Son cœur s'était brisé. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était lui qui s'était fait des idées... Sasuke ne lui avait jamais rien dit qui laissait supposer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant… Oui, pourtant, il avait eu tellement envie d'y croire. La suite avait été si simple à jouer qu'il s'en étonnait lui-même. Il avait repris son rôle de gamin faisant le pitre à tout va.

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de ses cuisses, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes de couler.

La suite avait été logique. Sakura et lui étaient revenus plusieurs fois lui rendre visite mais au fil des mois, il s'était rendu compte que sa coéquipière y allait souvent sans lui. Et ce jour-là alors qu'il avait décidé à son tour d'aller voir seul celui que chérissait son cœur, il était tombé sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir : elle et lui, s'embrassant. Pourtant, les jours suivants alors qu'il les avait à nouveau côtoyés, rien n'avait changé. Son sourire illuminait toujours son visage semblant partager le bonheur du nouveau couple, ses blagues aussi idiotes les unes que les autres s'étaient enchaînées sans aucune hésitation et son débit de paroles n'avait jamais été aussi impressionnant que depuis qu'_ils _étaient ensemble. La seule personne semblant voir que tout ne tournait pas rond était Shikamaru. Il était d'ailleurs venu le voir à diverses reprises mais Naruto avait su éviter avec de subtils stratagèmes les questions embarrassantes du Nara.

Un corps vint heurter la porte où se tenait enfermé Naruto, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Ah ! Il… il y a déjà quelqu'un ! fit une voix mal assurée.

L'Uzumaki n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître Kiba, qui à sa façon de se déplacer et d'heurter tous les murs, devait être sacrément bourré.

- Pas grave, l'Uchiwa de mes deux a d'autres toilettes dans son iiiiiimense baraque, continua le maître-chien en retournant en arrière tout en continuant à heurter sans grande délicatesse les murs.

Un triste sourire illumina le visage de Naruto. Lui, aussi avait beaucoup bu. Pour faire comme tout le monde après tout c'était le réveillon de Noël. Enfin, ça c'est ce dont il essayait avec peine de se convaincre. Il avait bu pour oublier qu'il était seul et que la seule personne qu'il désirait ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il soupira doucement, fermant ses paupières avec violence.

Et puis il y avait eu la demande en mariage. Elle ne s'était pas faîte devant tout le monde. Sasuke n'était pas comme ça. Il y avait juste eu Sakura qui était rentrée dans la pièce en hurlant de joie et tendant sa main gauche sous les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes suivi de près par un Sasuke un léger rictus de satisfaction sur le visage.

Naruto étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit, ce visage si parfait qu'il aimait tant mais qui en cette douce nuit d'hivers rayonnait pour autre personne que lui. Pourtant, il le savait. La rumeur d'un proche mariage entre les deux amoureux faisait déjà le tour du village depuis deux semaines. Il s'était préparé à cela. Face au miroir de sa salle de bain, il avait passé des heures à jouer le visage surpris mais heureux qu'aurait toute personne qui se respecte à l'annonce des fiançailles de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait d'ailleurs bien réussi à mettre ce masque là sur son visage quelques minutes auparavant mais il avait complètement oublié de s'exercer pour le garder plus de quelques secondes. C'est ainsi qu'il avait peu de temps après trouvé refuge dans les toilettes.

Deux tocs raisonnèrent doucement contre la porte.

- Naruto, je sais que tu es là.

L'interpelé se figea un instant avant de soupirer. Si Shikamaru venait le questionner maintenant, il le savait, il n'avait aucune chance d'esquiver cette interrogatoire sans s'effondrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

A son propre étonnement, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

- Rien de particulier, répondit en soupirant la voix lasse du Nara.

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent.

- Tu as raté une deuxième annonce : les fiançailles de Temari et Neji, continua Skikamaru en posant son front sur la porte face à lui.

Naruto ne put retenir un léger rire amer. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il savait depuis longtemps que Shikamaru avait deviné les sentiments qu'il portait à Sasuke mais il avait aussi noté la tendresse dans le regard de son ami lorsque la sœur de Gaara se trouvait dans les parages. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps tous les deux.

Doucement, Naruto se détourna un peu s'appuyant contre le mur avant de déverrouiller la porte des toilettes. Shikamaru, comprenant le message, ouvrit cette dernière avant de la refermer à double tour et de se laisser glisser contre le mur face à Naruto. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, l'Uzumaki devinait avec netteté les contours du corps de son ami. Recroquevillé comme lui les bras posés sur les genoux, la tête plongée vers le bas laissant son front reposer sur ses avant-bras. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Cela ne servait à rien. Ils étaient deux êtres amoureux destinés à ne pas finir leur vie avec leur âme sœur. Naruto reposa son menton sur ses genoux. Ils étaient pathétiques. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec calme. Etrangement depuis la venue de son ami, l'Uzumaki se sentait moins seul. Ces larmes ne vinrent plus chatouiller le bord de ses cils alors qu'il s'accordait juste une pause. Une toute petite pause. Le masque détruit l'espace de quelques instants. Sans artifice, sans fausse émotion.

- Tu viens d'être muté ANBU dans mon équipe.

La voix de Shikamaru raisonna avec force dans la petite pièce de quatre mètres carré.

- Je sais, rétorqua simplement Naruto.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à rajouter. Tout était dit. Aujourd'hui c'était le réveillon de Noël célébré dans la grande bâtisse Uchiwa, demain il reprendrait la seule chose qu'ils leur restaient : leur vie de ninja.

- A table tout le monde, s'éleva la voix de Sakura à travers toute la demeure.

Le temps reprenait doucement sa course. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Naruto se leva le premier. C'est vrai, ils en étaient qu'à l'apéritif. Il s'approcha sans conviction vers l'évier se trouvant dans la pièce avant de passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. Shikamaru se leva à son tour déverrouillant la porte. Sans un mot de plus, ils sortirent d'un pas mal assuré, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Doucement, le sourire de Naruto revint illuminer son visage et ses pupilles azurs alors que Shikamaru à ses côtés reprenait son air « je m'en foutiste ».

La minute d'après, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une immense table à rire ou se plaindre gentiment. Ils avaient beau souffrir, se sentir détruit de l'intérieur, la vie continuait son cours.

Naruto se tourna alors vers sa voisine de table.

- Félicitation Sakura, exprima avec affection le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de joie dans le regard.

- Merci Naruto, répondit avec euphorie et tendresse la future mariée.

L'acteur reprenait doucement mais avec conviction son rôle…

* * *

**Petite remarque de l'auteur :**

Au départ, ce texte devait être un one shot. Cependant deux petites idées sont venues se loger au sein de mon esprit (torturé?) donc il devrait y avoir deux autres chapitres.

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver avant la fin du mois ou début février.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et bonne soirée !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fiction : La pièce**

**Titre du chapitre : _Spectateur passif_**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Bêta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Drame **

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. **

**Note1 : Bonne année! Bonne santé! De l'argent, de l'amitié, de l'amour, et surtout des fanfics, des tonnes de fanfics !  
**

**Note 2 : Je pense que beaucoup seront déçus avec ce second chapitre mais on verra bien (après tout, c'était il y a un an) !**

**Note 3: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait si mal. Tellement mal. Sasuke savait pourtant que cela se passerai ainsi. Il s'était préparé psychologiquement à ce qui allait arriver. Cependant, gérer cette réalité avait été bien plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était ce qu'il se disait depuis qu'il avait vu Naruto fuir le salon où la musique et les rires raisonnaient avec aisance. Debout, il se tenait appuyé sur un mur, dans un coin de pénombre. La lune n'atteignait même pas le sapin richement décoré à sa droite, mais l'astre nocturne parvenait tout de même à se refléter doucement sur sa peau laiteuse. Étrangement, en cet instant, Sasuke se sentait l'homme le plus méprisable du monde.

Avec force, ses poings se serrèrent et son regard se fit bien plus dur. Des rires parvinrent sans effort à ses oreilles tandis que la scène qu'il avait aperçue quelques minutes plus tôt ne cessait de se jouer devant ses yeux. Comme pour ne pas fléchir sur la décision prise un an plus tôt, ses dents mordirent avec force sa lèvre inférieure.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

C'était il y a trois ans. Un léger rictus illumina son visage. Il s'était retrouvé pour la énième fois face à son frère. Un combat tant attendu au point d'y mettre toute sa haine, toute sa tristesse, toute sa force. Et il avait fini par gagner. Cependant, il s'était senti faiblir à chaque seconde et il avait fini par s'écrouler sur le corps de son aîné. Il savait à ce moment-là qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit mais il s'en fichait. Sa revanche accomplie, plus rien ne comptait. Il avait gagné. Il avait vengé sa famille. Il n'avait plus aucun but, plus aucun objectif, plus aucune raison de vivre. Pourtant ce jour-là, alors que cette idée s'ancrer peu à peu en lui, un visage était apparu.

Ses poings se relâchèrent un instant pour mieux se refermer. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait senti deux bras autour de lui. Ils l'entourèrent avec douceur avant de finir par le secouer avec force. Il avait ouvert ses yeux pour tomber sur un magnifique visage halé déformé par l'inquiétude. _Naruto_. Puis, _il_ lui avait parlé. Sasuke fatigué par son combat ne comprit pas la cohérence des phrases mais quelques mots étaient tout de même parvenus jusqu'à lui sans qu'il n'en saisisse vraiment le sens. Par contre, le comportement de son ancien coéquipier, lui, était très clair. Il y avait eu d'abord un moment de colère où Sasuke se disait qu'il ne le méritait pas, puis cela avait été de la tristesse que Naruto avait déversée sur lui. Avant de pouvoir lire dans ses gestes, dans son regard, tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. Cela avait été le déclencheur. Il était si faible, si vulnérable... pourtant Dieu savait à quel point il pouvait aimer cet abruti de blond. Il devait vivre, il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Alors avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il avait levé une main, effleurant sa joue tout en esquissant un léger sourire :

- Laisse-moi me remettre…

L'expression sur _son_ visage face à cette simple phrase était gravée à jamais en son esprit. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu la force de terminer ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais il savait qu'_il_ avait compris. La seconde d'après, _il_ avait disparu. Il savait que s'_il_ était là, Sakura, Kakashi et son remplaçant ne devait pas être loin. Et s'il se faisait attraper maintenant, il irait en prison. Or, actuellement il n'était pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. _Il_ devait lui laisser du temps et _il_ en avait gagné pour lui.

Il lui avait alors fallu deux mois, le temps que l'Hebi le retrouve, que Karin le soigne et qu'il dissolve son équipe avant de pouvoir réapparaitre devant les portes de Konoha. Il s'était alors livré sans résistance, sans combat.

Il avait ensuite passé près d'un an et demi en prison tout en étant interrogé de façon plutôt brutale d'ailleurs par différents ninjas d'élites du village. Le plus compliqué avait été de répondre à la question des raisons de sa désertion, mais au final ce fut l'Hokage qui avait trouvé la solution à ce problème. Il serait parti pour ne pas mêler le village à sa vengeance, quelle connerie ! Cependant, il se garda bien de répondre à cela et se contenta simplement d'acquiescer. La fierté du clan Uchiwa n'était plus à faire parait-il… les gens penseraient même que c'était par fierté qu'il avait gardé le silence sur ces louables intentions quelques années plus tôt. Toutefois, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que celle qui lui avait donné cette excuse n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais le conseil, lui ne s'était pas attardé plus que ça. Après tout, depuis qu'il avait tué son frère, il était devenu le seul survivant de son clan et le conseil n'était pas prêt à le laisser croupir dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est pourquoi, voulant faire table rase du passé, ils avaient accueilli avec ravissement cette explication « positive » pour le village. Par contre, on ne l'avait pas vraiment embêté avec les raisons de son retour apparemment beaucoup moins intéressantes. Il avait entendu plusieurs théories mais lui savait. Il était revenu pour _lui_.

Après ces dix-huit mois de prison, il avait encore fallu qu'il attende six mois de plus, où il avait été « prié » de ne pas quitter sa demeure surveillée par une escouade d'ANBU, pour qu'enfin il puisse _le_ revoir. Ils étaient alors venus à deux. Sakura et _lui_.

Une moue légèrement dégoutée décrispa son visage figé au rappel de cette journée. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant depuis qu'il l'avait secoué trois ans plus tôt que l'ignorer ce jour-là, l'avait anéanti. C'était é son poing toujours fermé, une expression de colère se lisait au fond de ses prunelles. Il avait alors tout de suite posé son regard sur Sakura avant de s'approcher d'elle et de sourire légèrement tout en lui caressant le visage. Cela avait été si dur. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. C'était le sacrifice qu'il avait accepté de faire pour pouvoir le revoir. Trois ans plus tôt, il avait pourtant eu envie d'y croire. C'était pathétique et totalement puéril mais même sans savoir pourquoi, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait à ses yeux, à part lui. Puis, il avait relevé son visage sur son coéquipier pour le voir reprendre son rôle de gamin faisant le pitre à tous va.

Il serra un peu plus ses doigts contre les paumes de ses mains, retenant avec difficulté la colère qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment.

La suite s'était déroulée presque trop facilement. Ils étaient venus plusieurs fois ensemble avant que Sakura ne se présente seule. Ce jour-là, il avait été direct avec elle. Il voulait une descendance mais il n'avait aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié pour sa coéquipière. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle avait plutôt bien pris, se contentant d'acquiescer sans pour autant faire disparaître le sourire illuminant son visage. Elle était ensuite revenue à plusieurs reprises seule. Lorsque Naruto l'avait appris, Sasuke aurait pu jurer qu'il était vraiment heureux. Comme d'habitude, son sourire avait illuminé son visage, semblant ainsi partager le bonheur du nouveau couple. Ses blagues aussi idiotes les unes que les autres s'étaient enchaînées sans aucune hésitation et son débit de paroles n'avait jamais été aussi impressionnant que depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. La seule personne semblant voir que tout n'était pas aussi rose qu'ils voulaient le montrer avait été Temari. Quoique rarement présente au village, la jeune fille avait souvent posé son regard interrogateur sur Sasuke, le questionnant en silence. Mais ce dernier n'avait jamais répondu aux accusations muettes de la sœur du Kazekage.

Le tintement d'un couteau tapant un verre sortit Sasuke de ses pensées, le faisant relever le regard sur la scène devant lui.

- Nous avons également une autre bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, fit une voix qui se voulait neutre.

L'Uchiwa fronçant les sourcils en constatant que la personne venant de parler était Neji, qui a sa façon de se mettre en valeur en cet instant, semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Temari et moi-même, tenons à vous annoncer officiellement nos fiançailles, continua l'Hyuuga en se retournant vers sa future femme dont le visage reflétait le bonheur absolu.

Un soupir d'agacement s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres. Pour faire comme tout le monde, il se rapprocha de l'attroupement autour des nouveaux fiancés : après tout c'était le réveillon de Noël. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il voulait montrer à tout le monde. Il s'était rapproché pour essayer d'oublier que c'était par sa faute que celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux souffrait. Il soupira doucement, ramenant ses pupilles sur celle qui allait devenir sa femme d'ici une poignée de semaines.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Sasuke avait demandé à Sakura de sortir prendre l'air avec lui. Une fois seuls, il n'y avait pas eu de grandes déclarations ou de scènes romantiques, il lui avait juste donné l'écrin. Elle n'avait rien dit, lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'était déjà assez difficile donc inutile d'en rajouter une couche. La minute d'après, la bague trônant fièrement sur l'annulaire gauche de la jeune fille, ils étaient rentrés et Sakura avait fait éclater sa joie.

Sasuke étouffa une nouvelle vague de colère. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit ce visage si parfait qu'il aimait tant mais qui en cette douce nuit d'hivers s'était obscurci à l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Pourtant, il le savait. La déclaration de son coéquipier trois ans auparavant ainsi que ses quelques regards tendres qu'il avait aperçu en de rares occasions, ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il s'était préparé à ça. Assis en tailleur dans sa chambre, il s'était imaginé toutes les scènes possibles et envisageables qui auraient pu être joué par son coéquipier après « l'annonce ». Au final, parmi toutes les hypothèses, une avait été la bonne : d'abord prétendument heureux avant de fuir la pièce pour se réfugier quelques part où sans aucun spectateur, il s'était accordé une pause.

Un effleurement fit sursauter Sasuke.

- Félicitation à vous deux.

Le jeune homme fronça un instant ses sourcils avant de soupirer. Si Temari venait à lui, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il savait. Malgré les silences et interrogations muettes, il avait très vite compris.

- Merci, à vous aussi.

A son propre étonnement, sa voix n'était pas si distante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Vous formez vraiment un très beau couple, continua dans un souffle la voix où le jeune homme décela sans difficulté de la tristesse.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se décrispèrent.

- Aussi beau que celui que je forme avec Neji, poursuivi-t-elle en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le bras de son interlocuteur.

Sasuke ne put retenir un léger rictus amer. Il ne comprenait qu'un peu trop bien la situation. Il savait depuis longtemps que Temari avait deviné les sentiments qu'il portait à Naruto mais il avait aussi noté la tendresse dans le regard de la jeune demoiselle lorsque le Nara se trouvait dans les parages. Ils étaient dans la même situation.

Doucement, Sasuke se recula un peu avant d'aller rejoindre le coin le plus sombre et le plus calme de la pièce. Temari le regarda un instant avant de le suivre. Dans un même mouvement ils s'appuyèrent sur le mur, admirant en retrait la fête battre son plein. Pas un mot de plus n'avait été échangé. Cela ne servait à rien. Sasuke devinait avec netteté la tempête qui devait souffler dans le cerveau de la jeune fille à ses côtés, ressemblant sans aucun doute à celle qui étouffait son âme en cet instant. Tous les deux avaient été obligés, pour le bien du village ou pour pouvoir retrouver sa place, à se plier aux exigences de leurs supérieurs. Suna avait besoin d'une alliance avec Konoha et quoi de mieux qu'un mariage avec un des membres du clan Hyuuga pour cela. Konoha avait envie de faire perdurer la lignée Uchiwa et quoi de mieux que « l'accouplement » du dernier de son clan pour l'obtenir enfin ? Ils étaient deux êtres amoureux destinés à ne pas finir leur vie avec leur âme sœur. Sasuke soupira bruyamment. Ils étaient pathétiques. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec calme. Cependant, depuis la présence de la sœur du Kazekage à ses côtés, l'Uchiwa se sentait moins seul. Sa colère sembla s'apaiser légèrement alors que, durant quelques minutes, il n'avait plus à regarder sans pouvoir rien faire la scène qui se jouait devant lui depuis un an maintenant. Un simple entracte que l'acteur avait imposé de lui-même, lui permettant de laisser sa tristesse envahir ses pupilles. Le masque détruit l'espace de quelques instants. Sans artifice, sans fausse émotion.

- Tu fais partis des personnes m'escortant à Suna.

La voix de Temari raisonna avec légèreté dans le renfoncement de la pièce.

- Je sais, rétorqua simplement Sasuke.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à rajouter. Tout était dit. Aujourd'hui c'était le réveillon de Noël célébré en ces lieux, et demain il reprendrait la seule chose qu'ils leur restaient vraiment : leur vie de ninja.

- A table tout le monde, s'éleva la voix de Sakura à travers toute la demeure.

Le temps reprenait doucement sa course. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Sasuke bougea le premier. C'est vrai, ils n'en étaient qu'à l'apéritif. Il s'approcha sans conviction vers le centre de la pièce. Temari le suivi à son tour, rejoignant la foule. Sans un mot de plus, chacun partit retrouver la personne dont la promesse d'épousailles avait été faite moins d'une heure plus tôt. Doucement, le rictus de Sasuke revint légèrement éclairer son visage et ses pupilles d'ébènes alors que Temari aux côtés de Neji, reprenait son air de pur bonheur.

La minute d'après, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une immense table à écouter d'une oreille distraite ou à s'énerver gentiment contre leurs voisins. Ils avaient beau souffrir, se sentir détruits de l'intérieur, la vie continuait son cours.

Sasuke vit alors Naruto se tourner vers sa voisine de table.

- Félicitation Sakura, exprima avec affection le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de joie dans le regard.

- Merci Naruto, répondit avec euphorie et tendresse la future mariée.

Le spectateur passif reprenait doucement mais avec conviction le cours de « la pièce » dont il ne pouvait rien changer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et c'est là que vous allez me haïr parce que le chapitre 3 que je vous ai promis et qui suit le 2 (en toute logique), ne sera publié que dans un an, en janvier, l'année prochaine ! (Une fic de 3 chapitres en en trois ans, on aura tout vu)!

Sinon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer (ou pas selon votre mémoire ou si vous avez relu le premier chapitre), le texte est presqu'identique au chapitre 1, excepté que l'on change de point de vue du personnage ! C'est en cela que le chapitre était trop lourd (Azerty étant du même avis que moi). Seulement l'ayant retrouvé il y a trois/quatre mois dans mon ordinateur, et l'ayant relu, je me suis dit qu'avec autant de temps de décalage (un an presque jour pour jour), cela paraissait plus léger !

Donc si vous avez relu le chapitre 1, cela a dû vous paraitre lourd. Et si vous êtes directement passés au 2, cela n'a pas dû être aussi fragrant. Dans les deux cas, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience (si vous le voulez bien)!

Bonne soirée/journée! ! !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre de la fiction : La pièce**

**Titre du chapitre : **_**Le rôle dont elle rêvait…**_

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Bêta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Drame **

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. **

**Note 1 : Bonne lecture !**

**Note 2 : Avec deux mois de retard (puisqu'il devait sortir en janvier 2013), voici le dernier acte de cette histoire qui devait être un one shot à la base!**

**Note 3 : Merci à tous ce qui ont laissé un commentaire au chapitre précédent, même si je n'ai pas forcement pris le temps de répondre à tous, cela m' beaucoup touché!**

* * *

Cela faisait si mal. Tellement mal. Sakura savait pourtant que cela se passerai ainsi. Elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à ce qui allait arriver. Pourtant, gérer cette réalité avait été bien plus difficile à effectuer que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. C'était ce qu'elle se disait depuis qu'elle avait vu Naruto fuir le salon où la musique et les rires raisonnaient avec aisance. Debout, au milieu du salon et de ceux qui étaient devenus ses amies, les lumières éclatantes des lampes de la pièce reflétant le magnifique diamant à son doigt alors que la cheminée à sa droite ajoutait encore un éclat de fêtes. Étrangement, en cet instant, Sakura se sentait la femme la plus écœurante du monde.

Le plus naturellement possible, elle laissa son sourire s'étirer un peu plus, alors que sa main vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, Ino. Répondant à cette dernière, un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la scène qu'elle avait aperçue quelques minutes plus tôt ne cessait de se jouer devant ses yeux. Comme pour essayer d'oublier cette comédie, ses dents vinrent mordre le bord d'une de ces lèvres.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.

C'était il y a trois ans. Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage. _Il_ était revenu. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais _il_ était enfin avec eux. Cependant, Sakura savait. Elle savait que le fait qu'il soit de retour était étroitement lié avec ce qu'elle avait perçu deux mois plus tôt. Ils étaient en mission et avaient été séparés durant une bonne heure à la recherche d'un suspect, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle avait vu le regard de son coéquipier, elle avait vu l'éclat supplémentaire au fond de ses pupilles. Elle avait deviné que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle ne savait pas quoi pourtant elle avait deviné. Elle en était persuadée : Naruto avait rencontré Sasuke.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle avait alors interrogé son coéquipier mais n'avait rien pu tirer de lui. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Voilà tout ce qu'il avait dit. Ils étaient alors rentrés à Konoha mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à croire à cette histoire. Elle avait cependant fait plus attention au comportement du jeune homme. Durant les deux mois qui avaient suivi leur retour de mission, elle n'avait cessé de l'épier. Il n'y avait plus eu de doute possible : il_ l_'avait vu. C'était presqu'insignifiant, et si elle ne s'était pas attardé sur le blond durant de longs moments, elle aurait été bernée comme les autres. Mais, elle avait vu. Elle avait vu briller à nouveau l'étincelle au fond des prunelles azurs, elle avait vu revivre les véritables sourires sur ce visage halé, elle avait vu ces changements certes minimes mais présents sur Naruto. Il était redevenu celui qui l'avait été juste avant le départ de Sasuke. A cette époque-là, elle avait été encore trop naïve pour voir concrètement tout ce qui se jouait mais maintenant elle le comprenait. L'amour était vraiment une chose extraordinaire. Elle n'avait pas toutes les informations mais elle était sure d'une chose : ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sasuke revienne.

Elle ne serait sans doute jamais ce qui s'était dit ce jour-là, mais Naruto avait réussi à le faire revenir, tenant par la même occasion la promesse qu'il lui avait faîtes des années plus tôt. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, cette promesse s'était à lui qu'il la faisait plus qu'à elle.

Et en effet, deux mois plus tard, sans surprise, Sasuke était de retour à Konoha. Il s'était livré sans résistance, sans combat devant les portes du village. Elle se trouvait avec Naruto lorsque leur regard s'était fixé l'un dans l'autre, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

Il avait alors fallu ensuite un an et demi de prison, d'interrogatoires costaux et de jérémiades de Naruto pour qu'on finisse par laisser plus d'espace à Sasuke. L'Hokage et le conseil avaient vite compris les raisons de sa trahison des années plus tôt. Il avait d'ailleurs lui-même confirmé la théorie de la chef du village. Il avait agi ainsi afin de ne pas mêler le village à sa vengeance personnelle et avait donc déserté dans son intérêt certes mais aussi dans celui de Konoha. Sakura n'était pas dupe, et celle qui avait été son professeur non plus, elle se doutait que l'Hokage avait par cette explication offert une porte de sortie au brun. Et ça, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Toutefois, le conseil avait insisté pour qu'il purge une peine de prison plus par principe que par punition. Les raisons de son retour par contre semblaient moins claires. Certains disaient que maintenant que sa vengeance était accomplie, il n'avait aucun raison de ne pas rentrer chez lui, d'autres avançaient l'idée que n'ayant plus aucun but, cela avait naturellement qu'il s'était rendu. Mais elle, elle savait. Oui, elle savait. Sasuke était revenu pour Naruto.

Après ces dix-huit mois de prison, il avait encore fallu attendre six mois de plus, où Sasuke avait été « prié » de ne pas quitter sa demeure surveillée par une escouade d'ANBU, pour que Naruto et elle, reçoivent enfin l'autorisation de lui rendre visite.

Une légère flamme de haine vint bruler au fond de ses prunelles au rappel de cette journée. Elle avait été trop optimiste. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses lors de la rencontre de ses deux coéquipiers mais pas à ça. C'était idiot. Malgré la dureté de cristal du verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, un léger craquement vint fissurer le récipient alors que sa poigne dessus s'était faite plus forte. A sa surprise, le regard de Sasuke s'était de suite posé sur elle, ignorant le blond. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait légèrement souri en lui caressant du bout des doigts le visage. Cela l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réaction sur le moment. Cela avait été Naruto qui l'avait fait revenir à la réalité lorsqu'il s'était remis à rejouer le rôle du gamin faisant le pitre comme si la scène qui venait de se passer n'avait en rien entaché son plaisir et sa joie.

Elle serra un peu plus sa main sur son verre, retenant avec difficulté sa haine envers le conseil de Konoha d'exploser.

La suite s'était déroulée beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Naruto et elle, étaient venus plusieurs fois ensemble avant que sur la demande du chef du conseil de Konoha, elle n'y aille seule. Ce jour, elle avait alors enfin compris, il avait été direct avec elle. Il voulait une descendance – enfin le conseil de Konoha voulait qu'il ait une descendance serait les termes les plus exacts –. Il n'avait aucun autre sentiment que de l'amitié pour elle et de toutes les femmes, il préférait que cela soit elle, la mère de ses enfants. Ainsi cela avait été les conditions de son retour dans la vie de ninjas du village. Il lui redonnait sa liberté, si en échange il offrait au village d'autres Uchiwa. Elle avait pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir : Naruto et lui, ne pourraient pas vivre heureux sans que Sasuke ait rempli sa part du contrat. Ainsi, elle avait accepté laissant son sourire s'illuminer au scénario qu'elle était en train de créer pour la suite de cette mascarade. Elle était ensuite revenue à plusieurs reprises seule : plus cela était rapide, plus vite la pièce se terminait. Et lorsque Naruto l'avait appris, Sakura aurait pu jurer qu'il était vraiment heureux. Comme d'habitude, le sourire avait illuminé son visage semblant ainsi partager le bonheur du nouveau couple. Ses blagues aussi idiotes les unes que les autres s'étaient enchaînées sans aucune hésitation et son débit de paroles n'avait jamais été aussi impressionnant que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. La seule personne qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait fut Neji. Ils avaient flirtés ensemble à plusieurs reprises, et tous deux n'avaient pas été indifférents aux avances de l'autre. Sakura avait alors pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qui se passait et le plan qu'elle préparait. En retour, Néji, lui avait avoué qu'on lui avait choisi une épouse : Temari pour conclure le pacte entre Konoha et Suna.

Le tintement d'un couteau tapant un verre sortit Sakura de ses pensées, la faisant tourner sa tête sur le comédien à ses côtés.

- Nous avons également une autre bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, fit une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Sakura capta durant un seconde le regard pale de Neji, qui malgré une attitude droite et fière, n'était clairement pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle dans son rôle.

- Temari et moi-même, tenons à vous annoncer officiellement nos fiançailles, continua l'Hyuuga en se retournant vers sa future femme dont le visage reflétait le bonheur absolu.

Les lèvres de Sakura énoncèrent silencieusement un « c'était bien » à l'encontre de celui qui venait de parler. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première à se rapprocher des nouveaux fiancés pour les féliciter en ce doux réveillon de Noël. Enfin ça, c'était surtout pour continuer à jouer son rôle à l'insu de tous les spectateurs. Elle avait la première à vouloir les féliciter pour oublier que tant que cette comédie continuerait à jouer, les deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus chère continueraient à souffrir en silence. Elle soupira discrètement clignant des yeux un instant, enlevant toutes émotions qui auraient pu la trahir. Pour que tout fonctionne, il fallait que tout le monde y croie.

Dans la tradition Uchiwa, le mariage allait avant les enfants. Elle n'avait donc pas été surprise quand après lui avoir demandé de sortir prendre l'air avec elle, il lui avait juste tendu l'écrin. Au contraire, elle avait été heureuse. La fin de cette comédie arriverait plus rapidement, libérant ainsi les acteurs principaux comme les spectateurs de cette souffrance. Sans un mot, elle avait pris la bague avant de la mettre à son doigt et de pénétrer à nouveau dans le salon.

Sakura étouffa un nouvel élan de haine. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit, ces deux visages si opposés reflétant le même sentiment mais qui en cette douce nuit d'hivers s'étaient assombris face au rôle qu'ils devaient jouer. Pourtant elle le savait. Depuis le jour où Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il voulait juste une descendance, elle s'était préparée à ça. C'était le rôle de sa vie. Depuis toute petite, elle rêvait de devenir Madame Uchiwa. Combien de scénario s'était-elle imaginée ? Elle ne savait plus mais en tout cas pas celui-là. Elle avait fini par oublier, et lorsqu'enfin elle avait accepté l'idée qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais, voilà qu'on le lui proposait. Elle avait alors repris toutes les scènes imaginées, pour rendre son rôle plus vrai. Elle s'y était préparée… pourtant devant la fuite du blond et le regard coléreux ne pouvant rien faire du brun, jamais sa haine envers la décision du conseil n'avait été aussi forte.

Un chuchotement contre son oreille vint sortir Sakura de ses pensées.

- C'est de plus en plus dur.

La jeune fille esquissât un maigre sourire. Témari était parti se réfugier dans la pièce attenante où se trouvait déjà Sasuke. Neji en avait alors profité pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Je sais. Mais on doit tenir.

A son propre étonnement, sa voix s'était faite déterminée.

- Je ne sais pas si je supporterais autant de temps.

Sakura se crispa un instant.

- Mais je tiendrais le plus longtemps possible, puisque c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ensuite, ils puissent vivre ensemble sans que personne ne s'en mêle, développa dans un chuchotement l'Hyuuga.

Sakura ne put retenir un franc sourire. Il ne lui fera pas faux bon. Et puis, eux deux aussi pourrait enfin espérer quelque chose. Si elle, avait deviné les sentiments entre ses deux coéquipiers, Néji lui avait aussi remarqué les sentiments réciproques entre le Nara et la ninja de Suna. Ils jouaient le même rôle.

Doucement Sakura s'écarta un peu de son complice se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie. Neji comprit aussitôt et se rapprocha à son tour du petit groupe. La jeune fille se lança dans la discussion déjà bien animée. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter au sujet qui les préoccupait. Ils devaient continuer. Dans la lumière éclatante de la pièce, rien ne trahissait les deux acteurs principaux. Sakura riait de manière prononcée, Neji discutait calmement avec sa coéquipière. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de continuer à jouer. Et personne ne pouvait dénigrer le talent inné que les deux ninjas s'évertuait à cacher. Ils étaient faits pour ces rôles. Les minutes s'écoulèrent calmement dans une ambiance bonne enfant et heureuse. Etrangement, la discussion avec Neji, avait fait du bien à Sakura : elle se sentait moins seule. Pourtant sa haine envers ceux qui l'avait indirectement obligée à prendre ce rôle, ne s'était pas apaisée… au contraire. L'acteur était partit un instant en coulisse alors que le spectateur silencieux s'était éloigné de la scène, mais elle, elle devait toujours continuer. D'ici quelques semaines, elle tomberait enceinte. Elle y avait réfléchi, pour satisfaire le conseil une bonne fois pour toute, trois enfants devraient suffire. D'après ces comptes, si elle ne laissait que quelques mois entre deux grossesses (elle était médecin, elle surveillerait son corps et la santé de ses enfants), cela devrait prendre entre quatre et cinq ans. La pièce était encore loin d'être terminée mais elle ne flancherait pas : le masque était bien en place depuis déjà quelques mois avec tous les artifices nécessaires et les fausses émotions essentielles au rôle qu'elle jouait.

- Tu viens d'être promue en tant que médecin en chef.

La voix de sa meilleure amie raisonna avec difficulté à travers les diverses conversations des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

- Je sais, rétorqua avec joie Sakura.

Il y avait tant à expliquer sur cette situation. Pourtant rien ne pouvait être dit. Aujourd'hui c'était le réveillon de Noël dans la grande bâtisse de son futur époux qui était un élément clef du scénario, pour qu'enfin _demain,_ ils puissent tous vivre heureux.

- A table tout le monde, s'éleva la voix de Sakura à travers toute la demeure.

Le temps reprenait doucement sa course. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Sakura fut la première à se rendre près de la table. La nuit de Noël venait à peine de commencer. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise avec une expression de bonheur sur son visage alors que Neji faisait de même quelques mètres plus loin. Un dernier regard entendu entre eux se fit à l'insu de tous les invités. Doucement les pupilles de Sakura furent à nouveau illuminées d'une lueur de bonheur et de joie alors que Neji laissa son regard s'attendrir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur celle qui allait devenir sa femme.

La minute d'après, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une immense table à bavarder ou à écouter avec calme les discussions qui reprenaient. Ils avaient beau savoir que la pièce aurait une fin, la jouer encore pour quelques années s'annonçait déjà comme difficile.

Sakura vit alors Naruto se tourner vers elle.

- Félicitation Sakura, exprima avec affection le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de joie dans le regard.

- Merci Naruto, répondit-elle avec euphorie et tendresse.

L'actrice principale continuait à jouer le rôle de sa vie... mais à la différence de ses deux coéquipiers, elle, elle savait que « la pièce » finirait par se terminer.

* * *

Azerty : Je le trouve vraiment bien. Sakura est très digne, et on aperçoit une possibilité de baisser le rideau de cette petite tragédie qui met du baume au cœur !


End file.
